Angry Grandpa Adventures With Thor:The Dark World
Its a parady of 2013 film Thor the dark world Characters Thor Loki Jane Odin Frigga Lady Sif Hogun Fandall Vostagg Heimdall Kurse Darcy Lewis Angry Grandpa as Himself Micheal Green as Camera man Briggette as herself Grandma as herself Jack Quire as Himself and Camera man when Micheal is having a discussion with Angry Grandpa Angry German Kid as Himeself Danny aka the Tourttes Guy as Himself 'Notes' *The Date scene gets replaced by Cat wake up call and the scene after the Funeral when ekic selivig teaching will get replaced By 100 Ways to love a cat when he said turn it off a couple of times since it was 100 ways since it goes on 35 minutes of ways to love a cat since it was literally 100 ways. *Into Elernity will get replaced by 100 ways to love a cat *Frigga Will Come back and Join the Team at the end of the Film *There is 2 Versions of The Film Including DVD 1 is the Dirty Version With Swearing and the DVD 2 including the Clean Version with the Bleep Sounds through out the film Music *We Cakin Up by Xzaibit *The Lobby Lounge By Robert G cressy *Golden Song By Sarah Jane Cion *Jade By Eric Spieier *Whats New Pussycat? By Tom Jones(Played Twice During the Cat Wake Up )(Played in the second Trailer) *100 Ways to Love a Cat By Travis and Jonathan(Played During Friggas Funeral and 100 Ways to Love a Cat Wake Up,also played in the first Trailer and Friggas Funeral trailer) *Nyan Cat By Nyan Cat(when he watches Nyan Cat on Computer) *I Love Chinese Food By Alison Gold *Hot Problems by double Take *What Does The Fox Say? By Yius(During Opening battle) *Ready To Go By Panic at the Disco(During The End Credits) Trailer Music Trailer 1 *100 Ways to Love a cat Trailer 2 *Whats new pussycat? Trailer 3/Final *Ready To Go Friggas Funeral Trailer *100 ways to love a cat Chapters *prologue/Opening Titles *Lokis Trail *Battle of Vanaheim *Thor and Odin *Thor and Lady Sif *Cat Wake Up Call(AKA I Hate Cats More I Hate Obama) *Watching Francis Doing Fun of Him *Casey Antonys Video Diary *Thor and Hemdail *Jane Meets Thor Again *Thor Takes Jane to Asgard *She doesn't Belong in Asgard *Frigga and Loki *Big Fight in Asgard(Part 1) *Big Fight in Asgard(Part 2) *Big Fight in Asgard(Part 3) *Friggas Funeral/100 Ways to Love A Cat(Part 1) *Friggas Funeral/100 Ways to Love A Cat(Part 2,Please Trun That Mother******* off) *Friggas Funeral/100 Ways to Love A Cat(Part 3,I Beg You Sir,Sir Please) *Friggas Funeral/100 Ways to Love A Cat(Part 4,I Can Win) *You are Truly Desparte to come to me for help/Grandpa Watches Nyan Cat *Loki as captain America/I Like Her *Escape From Asgard/Watching Chinese Food Music Video *Loki and Thor Arrives *Loki Cut Thors Hand *Loki,Thor VS dark elves *I Didn't Do it for Him *Watching Hot Problems Music Video *Grandpa Sings Love Me Tender(Part 1) *Grandpa Sings Love Me Tender(Part 2) *Battle In London *Thor and Jane Kiss *Loki Came back Alive Again *Credits(Part 1:Nyan Cat) *Credits(Part 2:Ready to Go By Panic at the Disco) quotes *Angry Grandpa:I Hate You Michael *Tom Jones:Whats New PussyCat Woo Woo *Frigga:Ill Never Tell Movie Posters Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Thor Spoofs Category:Marvel spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Thor:The Dark World Spoofs Category:AndyBiersackLover Category:Angry Grandpas Adventures Series